


Breathe, just breathe

by hokage35



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex, Slash, amateur medical knowledge, first time writing for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Doctor Jude Kincade was supposed to be his first day in Orthopedics but now he was stuck giving vaccinations, burning off warts and whatever other surprises awaited in the clinic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Zude fic. I also love AUs so if people like this I might do some more???

Jude took a deep breath as he finished arranging his scrubs. Closing his locker door, he clipped on his ID badge and grabbed his stethoscope. His internship was officially over and he was now a Resident.

His excitement was cut short when the chief of surgery assigned him to the clinic for the week due to staff shortages. Today was supposed to be his first day in Orthopedics but now he was stuck giving vaccinations, burning off warts and whatever other surprises awaited in the clinic.

He did smile though at the thought of his friend Kyle Hart starting her residency in pediatrics. She wasn’t exactly a kid person. Then Jude quickly thanked his lucky stars he wasn’t in the ER. One of the nurses there Jelena ruled that department with an iron fist. He remembered the glare she gave him for taking too many attempts at putting in an IV when he was an Intern. 

Making his way down the hall Jude entered the clinic area. Several nurses, doctors and admin staff already floated around busy with their day.

“Jude,” he looked up at the mention of his name and saw an Attending walking towards him. He quickly recognized Doctor Lionel Davenport. She ran the clinics. They had formed an odd friendship over the past few months whilst Jude was an Intern. He was gay and she was his hag. “Welcome.”

“Good morning Doctor Davenport,” Jude greeted. 

“Drop the Intern stuff Jude, you’re a Resident now you can call me Lionel,” she rounded the reception bench. “Now everyone I want you all to welcome Doctor Jude Kincade who will be spending time with us this week.” All the staff looked up at the new comer.

With all eyes on him Jude felt nervous but managed a quick hello and a small wave. 

Lionel just smiled. “You treat and discharge. Refer on if you have to but I like to see quick turnovers in my department,” Lionel pointed out the main entry as she spoke. There were already a few patients waiting in the chairs outside. “The rules are simple: don’t piss off the nurses, don’t piss of the admin staff but most importantly don’t piss me off. Got it?”

Jude just nodded his head.

“Great,” Lionel smiled. “If you need anything just ask.” And with that she was gone, presumably off to her office.

“Here you go sweetie,” a nurse, who Jude didn’t know, said as she dumped a chart into his hands and pushed him off towards a treatment room. 

Accepting his fate, Jude marched off to what would be the start of a very long week. 

“Good morning Mister Anders,” Jude read the name off the chart. “I’m doctor Kincade. What seems to be the problem today?”

A man, in his mid-sixties, smiled. “I’ve been getting busy with a few of my lady friends, if you know what I mean,” the man winked. Jude shuddered inside. “And the past few days I’ve developed this rash.”

Reaching to his left Jude grabbed a pair of gloves. “Well why don’t you take off your shirt and let me have a look?”

“It’s not on my chest doc,” the man replied before standing up and dropping his trousers.

Jude was going to have a hard time getting that gruesome image out of his head. His brain was all too happy to remind him that this was only the start to what was going to be perhaps the longest week of his life.

The morning didn’t improve much. As predicted he did burn off a wart from some lady’s hand. He also had diagnosed two colds, inserted a PICC line, and got vomited on (thank god for scrubs). After changing and cleaning off he did get to enjoy the one main benefit of the clinic; scheduled lunch breaks. He got to enjoy an hour to himself without old ladies pinching his cheeks and calling him handsome. Three of the said ladies even tried to set him up with their granddaughters, but Jude declined telling them he was gay. One of the ladies then swapped tactics because she had a grandson who was also gay. 

By the afternoon Jude was more relaxed. It hadn’t taken him long to get into the flow. A quick run in with Kyle in the elevator flattened his good mood. She’d been able to assist on a surgery following a multi-vehicle pileup. Jude soon found himself missing the excitement. Still a week wasn’t a long time he’d be back there soon enough. Even better he had less than an hour till his shift was over. Shorter days in the clinic were another positive trade off. 

It was almost five pm and feeling a little disheartened Jude grabbed the next and hopefully his last patient chart for the day and headed to the room. He’d survived a very uneventful day. 

“Good afternoon Mister…Gideon,” there was only a first name on the form, the receptionist must have not filled it out properly and now Jude felt slightly stupid. “I’m doctor Kincade, what seems to be the problem today?” It wasn’t till Jude was finished with his autopilot greeting that he really saw the man in front of him. Tall, blonde, muscled and lean with just the right amount of scruff on his face. Perfection.

“Call me Zero,” the other man greeted him. “Not one for being so formal.”

Jude smiled. “In that case I’m Jude,” he thanked every god there was his voice didn’t go high pitched like a teenage girl. “How can I help?”

“Well Jude I got this pain in my throat that just won’t go away and my chest has been a little tight,” Zero explained. “It’s probably nothing but my boss wants me to get the all clear.”

Jude jotted down some notes. “And what do you do?”

“I coach college ball,” Zero answered. “But I’ve been feeling run down lately. Had a sinus infection a couple weeks ago, took a round of antibiotics but can’t seem to get back to one hundred percent.”

In doctor mode Jude felt the other man’s face around his sinuses. “Any pain when I touch the area?”

“Little bit,” Zero answered and Jude tried his hardest not to lose it at the sight of the other man licking his lips after he spoke.

Hesitating a little Jude quickly snapped back to reality. “Let’s have a listen to your chest,” he put his stethoscope in his ears. He could do this, he was a professional afterall.

Nodding, Zero leaned back and pulled off his shirt.

“You really didn’t have to take your shirt off,” Jude stated. Not that he was complaining.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Zero fired back adding a sly wink.

Feeling a lump in his throat Jude leaned in and touched the other man’s warm skin. “Deep breath,” he instructed. In an attempt to focus he looked away towards the wall opposite him. “Chest seems mostly clear, a little congestion I believe, pretty common side effect of sinusitis,” he moved the stethoscope again and felt his little finger brush over Zero’s erect nipple. He looked down at his hand on that sculpted chest and felt a moan threaten to escape his lips. He didn’t have much time to think it through but he felt like his actions went unnoticed.

“Did you just bite your bottom lip?” Zero grinned with intrigue. Busted.

“I…ah…no,” Jude wanted the ground to open up below him.

“Cause I got to say,” Zero looked him in the eye. “That’s hot.”

Clearing his throat, Jude took a step back and grabbed the chart once more as if that would somehow shield him from Zero’s piercing gaze. “I am going to recommend another round of antibiotics for any lingering infection and then a steroid nasal spray to clear up that congestion.”

“Whatever you say doc,” Zero’s seductive reply sent a shiver down Jude spine. He hopped off the bed and put his shirt back on.

“Get these filled and come back or see your local primary carer if things don’t get any better after a week or two,” Jude was trying to remain strong and professional. He wasn’t going to give in that easily. Jotting down a few more things, Jude handed Zero’s clinic slip back to him. “Take that back to reception, then you’re all good to go.”

“You’re the boss,” Zero took the scripts and form. “Thanks for your help Jude,” he emphasized the man’s name as he left the room. Nearing the desk Zero turned around for one last glance, catching Jude staring at him from the doorway.

With Zero finally gone, Jude let out the breath that he seemed to have held onto for the past ten minutes. Breathe, just breathe he told himself as he smiled like an idiot. Suddenly missing out on a couple of surgeries didn’t seem so bad. He felt relieved that he’d met Zero in clinic and not in the ER or surgery. 

Finishing off a few more patient notes and some paperwork, Jude was making record time. It was just after five and he was free. He switched off the computer and headed to the reception desk.

“Twice in one day, well lucky me,” a familiar voice called out from the main entry to the clinic.

Jude turned to see non-other than Zero walking towards him. “Gideon…sorry Zero,” Jude corrected himself. “What are you doing here?”

“He remembers me,” Zero smirked. “Well some doc prescribed me these,” he held up a paper pharmacy bag. “Took them over thirty minutes to fill the order. Quite a few people waiting before me. But the guy seemed to know what he was talking about so I figured I’d better get onto it straight away.”

“Your doctor seems like a smart man,” Jude wasn’t sure if this was flirting or not. He wasn’t good at charming people.

“Oh he is,” Zero nodded. “So quitting time?”

“Yeah actually I just have to hand your chart back to the front desk and I’m all done,” Jude explained. 

“Well I’m glad I caught you because you see I have one other small problem.”

Jude figured they must not be flirting, Zero must have just needed something else. “What is it?”

“I want to ask my doctor out for a drink and maybe something to eat but I don’t know if he’ll say yes,” Zero shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and god damn it even that action was sexy to Jude.

Stunned, Jude stood there silent for a moment. Did he really just get asked out by the hottest guy he’d seen in like forever? But no, Jude shook his head this couldn’t happen. “Unfortunately because he is your doctor he can’t go out with you.”

Zero looked like he was about to counter as the two men heard the sound of heels clicking coming towards them.

“What’s going on here?” Lionel asked as she joined the pair in the corridor. She probably noticed Jude looking like a deer caught in headlights standing next to the main reception. Jude didn’t know if this was a welcome relief or not. He was unsure of how to answer the question.

Unashamedly, Zero replied first. “I’m trying to ask Jude here out for a drink and he said no because he’s my doctor. I wanted to ask him during my appointment but after his hand accidentally brushed up against my nipple I thought he might overload and faint or something.”

A brick wall to bang his head against was sounding so good right now thought Jude.

“But now that I’ve run into him again I wasn’t going to miss the opportunity,” Zero concluded.

Lionel took one look at Zero and then rolled her eyes at Jude. “Seriously?” She snatched the chart out of Jude’s hands and began writing on it. “There now I’m his doctor so go out with the man and do everything you know I would do.” As quickly as she appeared she was gone again.

Jude just stood there looking flustered. Lionel had crossed out his name as treating doctor and written her own. Perks of being the boss he supposed.

“Can’t argue with that,” Zero cocked a brow and smirked.

“Fine. But I’m going for a drink with Gideon, not Zero,” Jude retorted.

“You sure?” the other man replied before leaning in, his breath ghosting Jude’s ear. “I hear Zero is _a lot_ more fun,” his voice filled with promise and seduction.

Biting his lip again Jude blushed as the pair headed for the doctor’s locker room so Jude could grab his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So how’d the date with mister Hottie Mchot go last night?” Lionel attached herself to Jude’s arm as he exited the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was supposed to be 1 chapter but is now 3. Hope you all enjoy it.

“So how’d the date with mister Hottie Mchot go last night?” Lionel attached herself to Jude’s arm as he exited the elevator.

“It wasn’t a date,” Jude corrected her.

“Jude, if a guy like that asks you out for a drink it’s a date. He’s not looking to braid your hair,” she countered.

A huff of protest escaped Jude. “It wasn’t a…” he tried to repeat himself but stopped when a hand connected to the back of his head. “Ow! What was that for?”

“All part of my hag responsibilities. You say something stupid and I hit you,” Lionel explained. “Now quit stalling I want all the details, something must have happened because you look like shit.”

Jude rolled his eyes but he knew the woman, she wouldn’t leave him alone until she got what she wanted. “We went for dinner and a few drinks,” he replied. “Guess we lost track of time and I didn’t get much sleep.”

“I don’t care about dinner,” Lionel deadpanned. “After both my marriages failed I have given up on romance. I just want to know if you two did the deed?”

“Lionel,” Jude hissed before looking around the corridor to see who might be listening.

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist. We’re both big girls, so tell me did you have sex or not?”

The dozen shades of red on Jude’s face were all the answer Lionel needed.

******** Flashback to the night before ********

“Oh man that was the best Chinese I’ve eaten in a while,” Zero proclaimed as they exited the restaurant.

“The interns used to meet and go there once a month,” Jude explained. “And you really didn’t have to pay.”

Zero waved him off. “I asked you out so I pay, but if you feel so bad about it you can cover the taxi fare.”

“We don’t have to split a ride,” Jude replied. “I only live a few blocks from here. I usually walk.”

“I remember,” Zero nodded. Jude had mentioned it during dinner. “But I figured this will get us back to your place quicker.”

“Us?” Jude looked confused till the cogs in his brain finally caught on. “Oh.” Was he really going to take home a guy he’d only met a few hours before? A patient no less.

Zero looked him up and down. “So what do you say?” he flashed one of his devilishly bad boy grins.

“Taxi!” Yelled Jude as he hailed down a driver.

The pair remained contained during the short ride back to Jude’s apartment building. In the elevator they looked harmless as Jude smiled and wished a pleasant evening to the middle aged couple who lived at the other end of the corridor. But once he unlocked the front door he felt Zero gently but forcefully push him inside.

They wasted no time locking lips. It’d been a while for Jude but he was able to unbutton his shirt and Zero’s letting them pile up on the floor of his hallway. 

“Bed?” Zero whispered as he trailed kisses down Jude’s neck.

The other man’s stubble brushing against his skin was sending Jude’s body into overdrive as he didn’t reply and instead just began to drag Zero towards his bedroom. 

When they entered the room, both men proceeded to shed the rest of their clothes. A little dominant Zero pushed Jude down onto the bed and climbed a top of him. 

They kissed, tongues clashing, with hurried breaths as hands began to explore each other’s bodies. 

“So hot,” Zero groaned in response to the moans that escaped Jude as he kissed down his neck and chest. He paused and bit one of Jude’s nipples before he began to suck on it. He could feel the shiver of ecstasy run through the other man.

Passing over his belly button and hip, Zero teasingly planted kisses along the shaft of Jude’s cock before he took it in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Jude gasped as the sensation.

“Damn you should swear more,” Zero smirked before he went back to the task at hand. 

Jude was careful not to buck his hips up too fast. But damn Zero was good, and having spent most of the past year working it had been a while. 

Zero bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard as his hand massaged Jude’s balls. After a while his hand moved south and began to play with Jude’s hole. When he heard the hitch in Jude’s breathing, Zero sat up on his knees.

“Top drawer,” Jude answered the unasked question.

Opening the drawer, Zero found some lube and condoms. Grabbing what he needed he turned his attention back to the other man. “You sure?” he asked.

Jude just nodded in confirmation. Seconds later he felt a lubed up finger teasing his ass. He sucked in a deep breath as Zero’s first digit pushed in. He hissed at the sensation, grabbing the sheets on either side of him.

“So beautiful,” Zero commented, leaning down and kissing Jude again. 

With a second finger in, Jude felt like he was coming apart at the seams. “Oh God,” he whispered as Zero continued to work him open. “Fuck me,” Jude couldn’t wait anymore.

“Say please,” Zero grinned.

Jude just gave him his best bitch face but the other man wouldn’t budge. “Fuck me please.”

“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely,” Zero then proceeded to place a pillow under Jude’s hips and rip the condom packet open with his teeth.

Zero was slow and cautious as he pushed into the man below him. Taking his time until Jude was ready.

It wasn’t long before the worst of the pain subsided and Jude began to enjoy it. “Faster,” he instructed.

“Fuck Jude,” Zero groaned as he picked up the pace. “So tight.”

When Zero’s thrusts brushed against his prostate, Jude felt a jolt rip through him. The sensation was amazing. He began to stroke him as the other man fucked him.

“Let me,” Zero soon took over, wrapping a hand around Jude’s erection and began stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. 

It didn’t take long before Jude lost control and an orgasm ripped through him. He came hard, onto Zero’s hand and his stomach.

“So hot,” Zero gritted through his teeth as he picked up the pace. Moments later he came too, whispering ‘fuck’ over and over again.

When they were done Zero collapsed beside Jude. The two men panting.

“That was amazing,” Jude was first to break the silence.

“Weren’t so bad yourself,” Zero added with a wink. “I have to say when you asked me to fuck you, it was literally one of the hottest moments of my life.”

Red crept across Jude’s face. “I’ll get us something to clean up.” 

Zero stopped him with a kiss. “Let me,” he offered when they pulled apart.

Jude just smiled as he laid back down, grinning like a goofball.

It didn’t take long before Zero returned with a damp towel and took his time cleaning off Jude’s body. 

******** 

“You little slut,” Lionel teased when Jude finished recanting the previous night’s events. 

A couple of nurses walking by overheard and gave Jude a questioning glare. 

Lionel chose to ignore them as she dragged Jude along. “Now we have lots of work today but I will go and get us some coffee if you promise not to sleep with any of today’s patients.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do we ha-” Jude didn’t finish his sentence as he looked down at the patient on the bed. “Gideon?” Time itself seemed to slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thanks to all those who read/kudos/commented.

The past three weeks had been great for Jude. After a successful week in the clinic he was back into his residency rotation. Orthopedics was great. Zero was great. Life was great.

The pair had been on a few dates but things had slowed down the past couple days now that Jude was working nights. Zero had also been run down lately, blaming work and his recent illness. That didn’t stop Zero from blowing up his phone hourly with several suggestive texts.

Still tonight Jude just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. It was barely past eight pm and Jude had finished working on a bicycle accident victim with a couple of broken ribs. His Attending had told him he showed promise. Filling out some paperwork by the nurses’ station Jude lost his train of thought when an ambulance came rushing in followed by a group of what he presumed were college students. Judging by the sporting gear and their height they were basketballers. At first Jude didn’t pay much attention. One of the Emergency Attendings, Doctor Sloane Hayes already there.

“Doctor Kincade, I need a hand over here,” Sloane called. Whilst he wasn’t an emergency medicine Resident he was the only other doctor in the immediate vicinity. 

“What do we ha-” Jude didn’t finish his sentence as he looked down at the patient on the bed. “Gideon?” Time itself seemed to slow down.

“On my count, three, two, one,” Sloane stated and they lifted Zero from the gurney to the bed. “Doctor Kincade, you know this man?”

He could barely think as he looked down at Zero unconscious on the bed below him. “We’re dating,” Jude managed to choke out an answer.

“His pressure is dropping,” a nurse interrupted. Jude snapped his head sideways to look at the monitor.

“Decreased breath sounds on the right,” Sloane moved quickly to cut Zero’s shirt open. “He has a tension pneumothorax; he needs to be aspirated.” Jude tried to assist but his hands were shaking too much. “Doctor Kincade I need you to step out of the room,” Sloane instructed but it got her no response. “Jude,” finally he looked up at her. “I promise you I got this.” Seeing the trust in her eyes Jude nodded his head weakly and stepped back. “And somebody page Doctor Roman for me.”

Defeated Jude left the room, forced to watch from the doorway.

“Is coach going to be okay?” one of the students tried to ask Jude but he was in no state to reply as he just stood there looking on helplessly.

Once finally stable, Jude helped Sloane take Zero up to ICU.

Unable to go back to work Jude just sat in a chair next to Zero’s bed in ICU as the other man slept. He consulted with the doctors treating Zero. He was lucky, thankfully aspiration worked and the lung re-inflated. Blood work revealed that Zero had contracted pneumonia and because it was left untreated it had caused his lung to collapse. He’d need to spend twenty-four hours in ICU and then a couple of days in a medical ward but he was predicted to make a full recovery. It was a little after midnight before Jude fell asleep in a rather uncomfortable position.

The sound of coughing woke Jude up. He checked his watch 6:43am. Zero was awake. Immediately Jude was up and by his side. “Gideon.” 

“Hey you,” Zero tried to sit up but quit after he realized it hurt too much.

“Hey yourself,” Jude stroked his forearm gently. “How are you feeling?

“My chest hurts but at least I can breathe again. Also my wrist I killing me,” Zero looked down at his hand.

“I’ll see what I can do about getting you some pain meds. You most likely landed on it when you collapsed.” Jude explained. “I’ll take you up to x-ray in a little bit once you’ve rested up some more.” 

They were interrupted by a food tray being delivered. Pureed fruits, jello, and some water.

Jude helped Zero sit up and on autopilot he began getting spoonfuls of food and feeding the other man. 

“Is this the royal treatment?” Zero joked. Jude just rolled his eyes. “How about a sponge bath?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Zero let his good hand rest on Jude’s hip, giving it a small squeeze. “Come on doc.”

“Don’t,” Jude smacked his hand away. “You’ll dislodged your IV.”

Defeated Zero took the spoon off Jude and fed himself albeit with a little struggle. The moment having past. “So I’m stuck here for two to three more days huh?” He vaguely remembered hearing the doctors talking during the night.

Jude took up residence in his chair once more. “Maybe four, depends on how quickly you recover.”

“And the pneumonia?” Zero asked looking at the IV in his hand and the antibiotic drip hanging beside his bed.

“Those antibiotics should clear up the infection pretty quickly.”

Zero paused on the information and then simply nodded his head. “Okay.”

“That’s it?” Jude frowned. “Just okay?”

“What else do you want me to say?” Zero was obliviously to how upset Jude was.

“You almost died and you’re pretending like you don’t care,” Jude snapped. He looked down at his feet trying to get a grip of his emotions.

“But I didn’t,” Zero replied. “I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up over this. Jude I’m fine.”

“Because I…” Jude couldn’t get the words out. “I should have-”

“You blame yourself,” Zero cut in. It made sense, Jude was the doctor he’d seen, the one who told him it was just a minor infection and some congestion. Now after what had happened the guilt must be eating the young doctor alive. “Jude this wasn’t your fault.” Jude opened his mouth to object but Zero just glared at him. “You’re the one who told me to rest and take it easy after our date to the movies last week but I didn’t listen. My team’s so close to making finals so I figured I could push through it all. We were running drills and I let practice go late last night and it must have finally caught up to me.”

“I’m a doctor,” Jude argued. “I should have noticed.”

“Jude you’re my boyfriend not my babysitter,” Zero smirked.

The word banished all the guilt and worry from Jude’s mind. “Boyfriend?” They’d only been dating a short time and neither one of them had used that word before.

“Well yeah unless you don’t-” Zero’s words were cut short by Jude’s lips on his own. The kiss was gentle, Jude being cautious of his injuries.

“Sorry to interrupt doctor Kincade,” a nurse knocked on the door. “These gentlemen were hoping to see their coach and I said it’d be okay but only for a minute.”

Zero nodded in agreement and Jude stepped aside as the same group of college students came into the room. They must have been waiting around all night. 

One by one they greeted Zero with a series of handshakes and fist bumps as Jude watched on. 

“Is coach Zero going to be okay doctor…?” one of the team finally asked.

“Kincade,” Jude answered. “But call me Jude and yes he’s going to make a full recovery.”

“You’re doctor Jude?” one of the players asked. “Coach has been talking about you non-stop for the past couple weeks.”

“Really?” Jude was enjoying the pained look of embarrassment on Zero’s face. “So what has your coach been saying about me?”

“That your smart,” one of the guys answered.

“Funny,” another one followed.

“Sexy,” a third said. Following by an eruption of laughter from the team and Jude.

Zero groaned. “Seriously guys, you’re killing me here.”

“Alright, alright,” Jude let them have their fun. “Your coach needs his rest guys. You can come back tomorrow when he’s out of the ICU.”

Begrudgingly the players gave their final well wishes and left.

True to his word Jude took Zero up to radiology. Turns out his wrist wasn’t fractured, just a really bad sprain requiring a bandage for a week. 

Shortly after lunch Jude went home to get some sleep and take a shower before returning for his shift. He planned to work the last of his night shifts whilst Zero was in hospital and then take the day off when the other man was discharged. 

The following morning, he went up to the ward at the end of his shift. “Morning,” Jude knocked on the door as he entered the room. 

“Jude,” Zero greeted as he exited the bathroom. He was able to move around on his own, though his movements were slow and took their toll on him. “Welcome to my room, damn orderlies moved me up here at 6am and I wasn’t able to get back to sleep.”

“I bought you these,” Jude said as he dropped a handful of magazines on the small table next to the bed.

Zero skimmed the covers and smiled appreciatively. “Thanks you didn’t have to.” 

Yawning, Jude sat on the side of the bed. Too tired to stand. “It can be boring just staying in bed all day so these will help.”

“You look like crap,” Zero smirked at the other man’s tired appearance.

“Long night,” Jude explained. “You’re looking better at least.”

“I bet I look hot in this gown,” Zero announced. Jude just huffed out a small laugh. “Hey we could take a couple of these back to your place and roleplay doctor when I get out of here.”

“You’re terrible,” retorted Jude.

“Oh doctor Kincade I think I have a groin injury, I need a hundred cc’s of your hot ass stat.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Jude laughed.

“You know you want to,” Zero replied. “Now come down here and give me some sugar.”

Jude was going to protest but leant across the bed and kissed the other man. “You’re insufferable,” he added when they pulled a part.

“You love it,” Zero mocked.

“Yeah I do.” Jude was shocked at how easy it was to be honest with the other man. “I think I’m falling in love with you Gideon,” Jude let slip but was glad he did.

“Jude it’s only been a few weeks, be cool man,” Zero joked and Jude couldn’t help but smirk at the comment. “Fine,” he sighed. “I think I’m falling for you too stupid.”

Unable to resist, Jude knelt down and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“But enough with the Gideon stuff, I can’t let my team know, they think I’m their cool coach Zero.”

“Oh so I’m just the smart, funny and sexy one?” Jude countered remembering the comments from yesterday.

“Yeah, yeah,” Zero groaned. “Now about my sponge bath.”


End file.
